To help someone to safe their soul
by Neko of despair
Summary: Liz hat ein Problem mit einer ihrer Fähigkeiten, wobei Problem das falsche Wort ist. Für Liz beginnt ein neues Leben, nur wer garantiert ihr, dass dieses einfacher wird? RoswellSmallville  XOver LexLiz


Bitte lest zumindest hier oben erst alles durch

Titel: To help someone to safe their soul

Autor: Neko of despair

Pairing: Ich hoffe mal Lex/Liz... Keinesfalls Max/Liz, das versprech ich

Summary: Liz hat ein Problem mit einer ihrer Fähigkeiten, wobei Problem das falsche Wort ist. Für Liz beginnt ein neues Leben... aber tut es das wirklich? Roswell/Smallville-XOver; Lex/Liz

A/N: Ich bin innerhalb von nicht einmal zwei Tagen Liz-Shipper geworden. Mein Lieblingspairing? Why X-Tremer natürlich! (Das ist Alec/Liz... Jepp, der aus Dark Angel. Ist er nicht ein Hot-y?) Ich schwöre das Pairing ist genialst. Aber die Crossovers mit Smallville sind auch geil v.v" (hab da aber auch schon miese entdeckt...) Die Pairings Clark/Liz und Lex/Liz sind cool (ich weiß, jetzt heißt es bei einigen "LEX!?" aber ja, genau der. Fragt mich danach, und ich zeig euch die Story, solltet ihr die wirklich noch ned kennen.) aber so wenig seufzt So leid es mir tut, bin ich im Deutschen besser als im Englischen, also lebt mit mir... Wer mir ne x-Tremer oder eine mit Smallville/Roswell empfehlen kann, nur her damit

Alles was ich will, ist dass ihr dem ganzen hier ne Chance gebt, solltet ihr noch keine RO/SV-XOver gelesen haben. Ansonsten, viel Spaß!

* * *

"Max, wir haben seit fast zwei Monaten niemanden von der Special Unit mehr gesehen", begann Liz ein Gespräch.

"Liz hat Recht, Max. Ich würde auch gerne mal wieder in einem Bett schlafen. Eine lange Dusche wäre auch nicht schlecht", mischte sich Isabel mit ein.

Maria, die durch das Gespräch geweckt wurde, meinte: "Oder ein langes, heißes Bad."

"Ich halte das für keine gute Idee", begann der dunkelhaarige Fahrer sich zu verteidigen, doch wurde er von Michael unterbrochen.

"Maxwell, gib den Weibern was sie wollen. Ich werde mir nicht für die nächste Woche oder länger anhören wie gemein wir sind."

Max sah ihn noch einige Zeit lang an, bevor er durch den Rückspiegel seine weiblichen Begleiter ansah.

"Was ist deine Meinung, Kyle?", fragte er.

"Ich bin in diesem Fall absolut auf der Seite der Frauen. Außerdem hat auch Michael Recht. Wenn wir nicht nachgeben, wird's uns nur schlecht bekommen", antwortete Gefragter, worauf Max nur nickte.

"Gut, dann fahren wir nur noch durch die nächste Stadt und die danach setzen wir uns vorerst ab. Einigung?", fragte der Fahrer und nach kurzem Zögern, da die Frauen lieber gleich als später aus dem Wagen raus wollten, stimmten alle zu. Danach wurde abgesprochen, die Nacht durchzufahren, also wurden Schichten festgelegt. Über die Nacht hindurch sollten immer zwei wach sein um zu fahren.

* * *

Drei Uhr morgens, Max war wieder hinterm Steuer, während Liz auf dem Beifahrersitz wach sein sollte, jedoch immer wieder einnickte, fuhren sie an einem Schild vorbei, welches aussagte, dass sie bald in der nächsten Stadt einfahren würden. Leider erst die, welche sie beschlossen hatten nicht weiter zu beachten. Liz schlief gerade wieder und Max warf ihr immer wieder kurze Blicke zu, während welchen er leicht lächelte.

Liz währenddessen träumte. Jedoch fühlte sie zur gleichen Zeit, dass es kein Traum war. Sie war sich ihres "Traumes" bewusst, und das allein war für sie Zeichen genug um zu wissen, dass es mehr war als ein gewöhnlicher Traum. Es war eine der Fähigkeiten, welche sie seit mehreren Jahren nun schon versuchte unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Die anderen wussten nichts von dieser Kraft und so sollte es auch bleiben. Liz hatte verschiedene Geheimnisse vor der Gruppe, die sie über die Zeit ansammelte und schürte. Sie waren jetzt fast drei Jahre schon unterwegs. Zwei dieser Jahre hatte sie versucht mit Max zusammen zu sein. Wiederum eines dieser beiden Jahre war sie mit ihm sogar verheiratet. Doch sie hielt es nicht aus. Max und sie waren zu verschieden. Das wiederum war allerdings nur der Grund, welchen sie den anderen nannte. Ihr Hauptgrund war, dass sie glaubte, irgendwo da draußen wäre etwas, das besser für sie wäre. Als wäre dort jemand, der nicht nur besser zu ihr passen würde, aber auch auf sie warten würde. Jemanden, dem sie helfen musste - retten musste. Sie wusste nicht, ob es ihr Seelenpartner war, den sie in ihrem Innersten fühlen konnte, oder eine andere Person, aber sie wusste, dass sie diese Person bald finden musste.

Schon seit zwei Tagen, sah sie einen jungen Mann in ihrem "Traum". Und sie konnte sich bereits denken, dass diese Person dieselbe sein sollte, welche sie in sich spüren konnte. Sie wusste es einfach. Die Verbundenheit die sie in diesem Zustand fühlte wuchs mit jeder vergehenden Stunde und sie spürte einfach, dass dieser Mann - sie schätzte ihn auf zweiundzwanzig Jahre, jedoch konnte sie sich nicht sicher sein - derjenige war, dem sie helfen musste. Ihre derzeitige Frage war nur noch, inwiefern sollte sie ihm helfen? Wie sollte sie ihm helfen? Mit was sollte sie ihm helfen? War sie überhaupt dazu fähig ihm zu helfen? Oder musste man zuerst ihr helfen? Musste sie sich Hilfe holen um ihm zu helfen? So viele Fragen und das einzige das sie wirklich wusste, war dass sie gar nicht anders konnte als nach ihm zu suchen und zu versuchen ihm seine Last abzunehmen. Seine Seele wieder zusammenzupflücken.

Der junge Mann hatte dunkle, etwas längere Haare. Sie waren von einem dunklen Braun. Im richtigen Licht könnte es schwarz erscheinen. Und tiefgrüne Augen. Diese Augen. Sie strahlten Sehnsucht aus. Sehnsucht nach Freiheit. Sehnsucht nach Frieden. Und vor allem anderen, Sehnsucht nach wahren Freunden. Trotz der breiten Schultern, dem erhobenen Haupt und den starken Muskeln, wirkte er ge- und zerbrochen. Er erschien ihr allein und verwirrt. Er hatte eine stattliche Größe. War einen Kopf größer als sie selbst, so dass sie leicht über seiner Schulterhöhe stand, doch wirkte er schwach und klein.

Sie wusste nicht wie es möglich war, aber sie fühlte, als ob sie ihn "sehen" konnte. Nicht was er zu sein schein wollte, sondern wirklich ihn. Sein starker Körper verbarg seine zerbrechliche Seele, doch er schützte sie nicht. Die eigene Seele ist selbst nur schwerlich zu beschützen, wenn nicht sogar unmöglich. Dafür braucht man andere, und auf irgendeine Weise war sie so mit dieser Person verbunden, dass sie ihn beschützen konnte.

Dieses mal jedoch schien der Mann noch kleiner als jemals zuvor und auch näher. Liz wusste nicht, ob sie es wagen sollte die Hand nach ihm auszustrecken. Sie blickte ihn einfach nur an, ohne auch nur ein Mal zu blinzeln und er starrte auf den Boden. Die Dunkelhaarige konnte das Grün seiner Augen erkennen, doch sie wollte sein Augenmerk auf sich wissen. Sie wollte von ihm gesehen werden. Sie wollte dass er sie so sah, wie sie ihn sehen konnte. Und aus diesem Gefühl heraus, wurde ein Instinkt geboren.

Sich diesem Instinkt nicht wehren könnend, hob sie ganz langsam aber stetig ihre Hand an. Wie mit einem verscheuchten Tier, versuchte sie es mit einer langsamen Geste. Da sie jedoch selbst instinktiv zu wissen schien, dass es sich hierbei nicht um ein verscheuchtes Tier, sondern einen gebrochenen Lebewesen handelte, bewegte sie ihre Hand mit einer absoluten Sicherheit. Sie wollte ihm zeigen, dass sie für ihn da war. Dass sie keine Angst vor ihm hatte. Dass sie nicht zurückweichen würde, nur weil er einen Teil seiner Last mit ihr teilen würde. Liz wollte ihm zeigen, dass er sich nicht alleine fühlen musste - dass sie da war, selbst wenn alles andere zu verschwinden schien. Es schien wie die richtige Art und Weise zu reagieren.

Sein Augenmerk lenkte sich langsam auf ihre ihm nähernde Hand. Er verfolgte sie mit seinem Blick. Als ihr Arm durchgestreckt war, keine Armeslänge von ihm mehr entfernt, hielt sie inne. Sie stand einfach nur da und behielt ihre braunen Augen an den seinen, auch wenn sich bisher ihre Blicke noch nicht gekreuzt hatten. Es dauerte einige Zeit, doch schließlich sah ihr Gegenüber auf und endlich sah sie in die Tiefen dieser unglaublichen Augen. Sie fand Schmerz und Enttäuschung. Doch im selben Augenblick, als sie seine Hand in der ihren spürte, konnte sie noch etwas anderes in ihnen sehen. Zuerst dachte sie es sei Hoffnung, doch dann erkannte sie, dass es nur ein Teil der Gesamtbotschaft war. Bevor sie jedoch ausmachen konnte, was diese Nachricht noch beinhaltete, bewegte sich der Mund des Mannes. Sie wendete ihren Blick den vollen Lippen des anderen zu und entzifferte die Bewegungen. _Hier._ Das war die Botschaft, welche sie von ihm erhielt, bevor sie erwachte.

Mit einem Male schlug Liz die Augen auf und atmete schwer. Max befürchtete, sie hätte einen Albtraum gehabt und versuchte ihr einzureden, dass alles gut werden würde. Diese Worte jedoch beruhigten Liz noch nicht. Im Gegenteil. Sie machten sie nur noch viel aufgeregter. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich.

Hier, hatte er gesagt. Wer auch immer er war. Doch was meinte er mit hier? Konnte sie diesem Traum überhaupt glauben? Sie hatte ihn berühren können, dieses Mal. Hieß das, dass sie ihn in der Nähe finden könnte?

"Hier", flüsterte sie. Ihre Stimme zeigte ihre Aussage, wie auch die Frage welche in ihr steckte. Sie zeigte ihre Verwirrung, ihre Begeisterung, ihre Verzweiflung und ihren Wunsch ihm endlich zu begegnen, nachdem sie ihn nun schon seit fast drei Tagen jedes Mal wenn sie einschlief sah. Schnell wandte sie ihren Blick von einer Seite zum anderen und besah sich die Umgebung. Sie waren auf einer Landstraße. Nicht weit von ihnen ein riesiges Feld. Sie schloss daraus, dass in der Nähe eine Farm sein musste.

Hier , hörte sie die Stimme des Mannes erneut in ihrem Kopf. Es hallte, wie ein Echo in den Bergen. Und so beschloss sie, das ganze in die eigenen Hände zu nehmen.

"Max, halt an."

"Was? Liz, wir sind mitten im Nirgendwo", versuchte der junge Mann neben ihr sie in die Realität zurückzurufen. Nur war dies dem Scheitern verurteilt, denn Liz befand sich bereits in der Realität.

"Max, halt sofort den Wagen an oder ich steige auch so aus." Mit diesen Worten machte sie den Fahrer hörig und noch bevor das Auto ganz gestoppt hatte, öffnete sie bereits die Wagentür und hüpfte hinaus. Sodann stand sie zwischen Tür und Wagen und machte erneut eine Runde mit den Augen. Als sie ein weiteres Mal das Land besah, blieb ihr Augenmerk an einer Richtung hängen, jedoch ohne ersichtlichen Grund. Sie beschloss also, dass dies ihr Weg sein würde. Sie wandte sich erneut ihrem Ex-Mann zu um ihm noch einmal Anweisungen zu geben. "Hör zu. Ich weiß noch nicht was los ist, also frag mich bitte nicht. Fahr du mit den anderen in die Stadt und steigt in einem Hotel oder dergleichen ab. Gebt mir einfach irgendwann am Mittag bescheid wo ihr seid. Ich hab mein Handy dabei und der Strom wird wohl kaum plötzlich einfach verschwinden."

"Liz, ich halte das für keine gute Idee", beginnt Max, doch die Dunkelhaarige unterbricht ihn.

"Du hältst nie auch nur irgendetwas für eine gute Idee, das nicht mit Davonrennen oder mit deinem Sohn zu tun hat, Max." Es sah nicht so aus, als ob der Mann nachgeben würde, so seufzte Liz. "Max, hör zu. Jedes Mal wenn irgendetwas Wichtiges ansteht, fragst du mich was ich für das beste halte. Du führst keinen Plan durch, der nicht vorher von mir abgesegnet wurde. Wie wär's also wenn du mir mit dem hier einfach vertraust? Ich schwöre, dass ich keine Ahnung habe was im Augenblick hier vor sich geht, aber ich muss hier etwas finden - mindestens suchen. Und sollte sich, was auch immer es ist, bei jemanden befinden, habe ich größere Chancen wenn ich alleine bin. Ich kann nicht mit der ganzen Truppe bei jemandem einfallen. Ich komm schon zurecht. Und sollte irgendetwas sein, rufe ich an. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen! Zumindest bis ihr zu mir stoßt. Also bitte."

Ihr Blick schien ihm den Rest zu geben, denn diesmal war es an ihm tief zu seufzen und zu nicken.

"Also gut. Wenn du dich nicht bis Mittag rührst, werde ich mich bei dir melden. Und bitte lass das Handy an. Ich werde uns aufteilen und nach dir suchen und suchen lassen, sollten wir nicht von dir hören. Aber eigentlich wollten wir erst in der nächsten Stadt absteig..." Doch Liz hörte ihm schon gar nicht mehr zu. Sie schloss noch die Beifahrertür bevor sie sich von ihrer Gruppe entfernte, um in die dunkle Nacht zu verschwinden.

Wie aus Gewohnheit, welche es auch war, nahm Liz sich ihr Armband ab und schob es sich in die rechte Hosentasche. Das Schmuckstück war ihr Glück. Sie würde es keinesfalls verlieren. Danach ging sie weiter in die zuvor ausgewählte Richtung. Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis sie auf ihr erstes Gebäude stieß. Es war eine Farm. Liz schätzte sie für eine mittelgroße... wobei sie selbst sie aufgrund ihres allein schon bisherigen Fußmarsches für riesig befand. Es war noch alles dunkel. Nicht ein Licht angeschaltet. Also schenkte Liz ihrer Armbanduhr einen kurzen Blick und fand heraus, dass es etwas nach fünf Uhr morgens war. Von allem was sie bisher über das Farmleben wusste, beschloss sie dass es wohl sicher war anzunehmen, die Familie die dort wohnte würde wohl in nicht einmal mehr einer halben Stunde aufwachen. So entschied sie sich also, erstmal einen Blick auf das Gelände zu werfen.

Etwas abgetrennt vom eigentlichen Haus war der Stall. Es gab natürlich einen Tracktor und verschiedene andere Geräte zur Hilfe von Farmerzeugnissen. Ein roter Pick-Up stand vor dem Haus, welcher wohl der Familie gehörte. Sie konnte auch ein eingezäuntes Gelände sehen, jedoch sollte man manche Hölzer an diesem demnächst auswechseln, sollte dieser dem nächsten Unwetter standhalten sollen. Ein Basketballkorb, angebracht an einer der Holzwände beim Durchgang zwischen Haus und Stall, ließ auf einen Sohn schließen.

Als nächstes beschloss sie in das Gebäude hineinzusehen. So wanderte sie also um das Haus und schaute durch die Fenster hinein. Als sie das Erdgeschoss abgegangen war, sah sie sich um, bevor sie plötzlich anfing in der Luft zu schweben und sich daran machte auch das Obergeschoss zu begutachten. Das erste Fenster an das sie gelang war ein Badezimmer und so sah sie sich schon nach einem kurzen Blick dem nächsten gegenüber. Durch dieses konnte sie diesmal ein Schlafzimmer erkennen. Zwei ältere Leute lagen im Bett. Noch schliefen beide ruhig. Das Zimmer war reichlich klein, aber erfüllte seinen Zweck als Schlafzimmer. Es war genug Platz für das normalgroße Doppelbett, zwei kleine Nachttischchen und einem etwas größeren Kleiderschrank. Außerdem stand eine altes Komodenschränkchen im Raum. Alles in allem, ein nettes Zimmer. Das dritte Fenster jedoch, das lies kostete sie einige Zeit.

Das Bett stand so, dass sie kaum noch etwas davon sehen konnte von ihrem "Standpunkt" aus. Liz dachte sich nur, dass dies wohl das Zimmer des Sohnes sein musste, denn es war eindeutig das Zimmer eines männlichen Menschen. Der Rucksack am Schreibtisch allein war ihr Hinweis auf diese Tatsache genug. Der Raum war auch eindeutig größer als der, der beiden schlafenden Bewohner zuvor. Das Nachtkästchen stand hier genau neben dem Fenster. Die Tür zur anderen Seite des Bettes und gegenüber des Fensters eine riesige Schrankanlage. Liz konnte gerade noch die Stereoanlage ausmachen, als plötzlich ein Wecker losging und sich im Bett etwas bewegte. Sie wollte gerade zurückweichen, als sich der junge Mann aufsaß und sie einen Blick auf die dunklen Haare und breiten Schultern werfen konnte. Im selben Augenblick, als sie ihn jedoch erkannte, traf eine andere Kraft auf sie und sie flog gute zwölf Meter nach hinten weg, bevor sie auf dem Boden aufkam. Bewusstlos.

Der junge Mann in dem Zimmer schreckte bei dem Geräusch hoch und warf einen schnellen Blick aus seinem Fenster. Er sah die junge Frau in ihrem Vorgarten, die leblos am Boden lag und beeilte sich, sich anzuziehen und hinaus zu gelangen. Er bemerkte, wie er sich mit jedem weiteren Schritt in ihre Richtung schwächer fühlte und aufgrund früherer Geschehnisse aus seiner Vergangenheit, begann er die Fremde durchzuchecken. Er konzentrierte sich um sich ihr Skelett zu betrachten, doch diese zeigten nicht mal einen grünlichen Schimmer. Also schaltete er die Stärke etwas zurück und erkannte einen kleinen, grünen Kristall in einer der Hosentaschen von ihr.

Clark wusste die optimale Lösung wäre seine Eltern zu holen, so dass diese das Kryptonit zuerst entfernen konnten, jedoch lag nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfern eine bewusstlose junge Frau und das erste was getan werden sollte, war es diese ins Haus zu schaffen. Er wollte ihr helfen und nicht allein lassen wenn sie hilflos auf dem Boden lag. Schnell noch nachdenkend beschloss der Dunkelhaarige, er könnte sie auch ohne übermenschliche Kräfte transportieren und dass das Kryptonit ihm nicht zu schädlich werden konnte. Entscheidung gefällt, setzte er seinen Plan also in die Tat um. Er schaffte die Frau ins Haus und legte sie im Wohnzimmer erstmal auf dem Sofa ab. Er wusste bereits, dass sie noch lebte, da er sie hatte atmen spüren können. Beim besten Willen jedoch konnte er nicht feststellen was ihr fehlen könnte.

Sie schien kein Fieber zu haben, aber sicher konnte er sich nicht sein. Er selbst hatte immerhin eine etwas erhöhte Körpertemperatur und sie fühlte sich auch nicht kalt zu seiner Berührung an. Das einzige das das wirklich aussagte, war dass sie keine Untertemperatur hatte. Sie schwitzte jedoch auch nicht, woher seine Annahme kam, dass sie nicht unter Fieber litt.

Zu seiner Rettung kam bereits nur wenige Minuten später seine Mutter die Treppen herunter. Sie wollte den Kaffee ansetzen, wie jeden Morgen, doch sah sie Clark der etwas entgeistert etwas auf dem Sofa zu betrachten schien, und gesellte sich zu ihm. Kaum dass sie Liz erblickte, brachen die Fragen aus ihr heraus.

"Mom. Mom! Ich weiß nicht was ihr fehlt. Ich wollte das gerade herausfinden. Als erstes wäre es aber nett wenn du ihr Armband irgendwo wegschließen könntest. Sie hat es in der rechten Hosentasche."

Die Frau tat wie ihr geheißen, doch als sie das Schmuckstück sah, zog sie die Luft ein.

"Clark! Das ist-"

"Ich weiß, Mom. Ich glaube aber nicht dass sie damit irgendetwas vor hatte", unterbrach ihr Sohn sie. "Wahrscheinlich ist es nur ein Glücksbringer. Ich meine, sie lag ein gutes Stück vom Haus entfernt bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Wie gefährlich glaubst du ist das? Jedenfalls mache ich heute den Kaffee, danach kümmere ich mich um den Stall. Könntest du dafür nach ihr sehen?"

Martha wusste, dass der Junge Recht hatte, also nickte sie ihm aufmunternd lächelnd zu, bevor sie sich ihrem Gast zuwandte.

* * *

"Wir sollten sie zu einem Arzt bringen, oder zumindest einen rufen. Ich meine, wir haben hier eine uns völlig Fremde im Haus, die nicht aus Smallville ist, aber dafür bewusstlos." Das war das erste was Elizabeth Parker hörte, als sie gegen elf Uhr erwachte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als ob sie erneut so einen "Traum" gehabt hätte, doch sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr daran erinnern.

"Ist ja gut, Jonathan. Wenn sie in einer Stunde nicht aufwacht, rufen wir einen Arzt. Ich weiß ja auch nicht warum, aber ich habe einfach kein gutes Gefühl dabei, einen Doktor in unser Haus zu holen", hörte sie nun eine Frauenstimme. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch beschloss sie erst noch sich sämtliche letzten Eindrücke ins Gedächtnis zu rufen und ihre Erinnerungen zu sortieren. "Außerdem haben wir wohl kaum Gefahr von ihr zu erwarten. Das Mädchen ist vielleicht neunzehn!"

"Ich weiß, Martha, aber hier geht es auch um ihr Leben. Es könnte genauso gut etwas ernsthaftes sein und was dann? Außerdem wissen wir doch, dass man sich besser nicht vom Äußeren täuschen lassen sollte." Wieder der Mann... Ah, genau. Sie stieg vom Wagen aus und schickte Max mit den anderen in die Stadt. Sie kam zur Farm und sah die Leute. Sie erkannte den jungen Mann aus ihren Träumen, etwas warf sie zurück und sie wurde ohnmächtig. Dann müssten das die älteren beiden sein. Endlich ihrer Umgebung bewusst, öffnete Liz ihre Augen und setzte sich langsam auf, während sie anfing zu sprechen.

"Ihr Mann hat Recht. Ich hätte jeder sein können... aber gerade deswegen möchte ich mich bei ihnen für ihre Hilfe bedanken", begann Liz und sah sich plötzlich zwei erstaunten, jedoch auch erleichterten Blicken gegenüber.

"Aber das war doch überhaupt nichts. Wie geht es dir?", wurde sie von der Frau gefragt.

"Mir geht es wieder sehr gut. Haben Sie vielen Dank. Mein Name ist Elizabeth Parker, aber nennen Sie mich bitte Liz. Sie haben Recht, ich komme nicht aus Smallville und so schön es zu wissen ist, dass ich noch so jung wirke, ich werde in nicht einmal einem halben Jahr einundzwanzig." Die junge Frau lächelt die beiden älteren leicht an. "Mehr ihrer Fragen habe ich leider nicht gehört und kann ich daher nicht beantworten."

"Das macht nichts, wir hatten mit gar keinen Antworten gerechnet. Das bekommen wir öfters. Ich heiße übrigens Jonathan Kent und das ist meine Frau, Martha. Unser Sohn hat Sie heute Morgen draußen gefunden und so haben wir Sie erstmal ins Haus gebracht", erklärte man ihr ruhig.

"Haben Sie nochmals vielen Dank. Ich kenne verschiedene Leute die anders reagiert hätten. Und bitte, es ist absolut unnötig mich zu siezen."

"Dann müssen wir aber darauf bestehen, dass auch du uns mit unseren Namen ansprichst", sagte die Frau freundlich lächelnd und Liz konnte nicht anders als ihr Lächeln zu erwidern. Sie nickte ihr Einverständnis. "Hervorragend. Dann schlage ich vor, gehen wir in die Küche. Möchtest du etwas zu trinken Liz? Wasser? Tee? Kaffee? Oh und du musst unbedingt meinen Apfelkuchen probieren."

Das Mädchen sah etwas verzweifelt zu Jonathan, doch dieser lächelte sie aufmunternd an und zwinkerte ihr noch kurz zu. Daraufhin lächelte Liz wieder und antwortete Martha, die schon vorausgegangen war.

Kurze Zeit später fand die drei Personen in der Küche wieder, tief in ein Gespräch verwickelt.

"Oh, ich komme aus Roswell, nur leider haben verschiedene Umstände dazu geführt, dass ich von dort weg musste", erklärte Liz.

"Roswell! Und dein Nachname ist Parker?", fragte Martha erneut, während sie das Mädchen nun eingehender betrachtete.

Sie nickte. "Ja, meine Mutter hat den Namen meines Vaters übernommen. Sie sind nachdem sie ein Jahr verheiratet waren nach Roswell und haben dort ein Restaurant eröffnet, das Crashdown. Alles auf der Karte dort hat Namen von allerhand Zeug das mit Außerirdischen zu tun hat. Die Kellnerinnen haben grün-silberne Kleidung mit Alienschürzen und Haarreifen mit Antennen. Wenn die Sachen nicht so kurz wären, kämen bestimmt auch weniger männliche Besucher", scherzt Liz.

"Deine Eltern sind dann Jeffrey und Nancy Parker, oder irre ich mich?", stellte Martha erneut eine Frage.

"Ja genau, das sind sie. Ihr beide kennt meine Eltern?", fragt nun das Mädchen verwirrt.

"Nun, meine Frau und deine Mutter scheinen zusammen in die Schule gegangen zu sein. Die beiden waren unzertrennlich. Man hätte meinen können die beiden seien Schwestern, denn ich kenne nichts das sich ständig streitet und doch so gut versteht außer Familie." Jonathan legte einen Arm um Martha als er dies sagte und drückte ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Oh, ich hab ihr von deinem Vater immer abgeraten, weil ich wusste dass er die Stadt verlassen wollte, aber sie war nicht umzustimmen. Und wenn ich dich so sehe und mit dir spreche, muss ich sagen dass das wohl auch die richtige Entscheidung von ihr war", lächelte die Frau, als ihr Tränen in den Augen standen. Noch ehe Liz es sich versah, befand sie sich auch schon in der Umarmung einer absolut überglücklichen Martha Kent. "Oh Liebes, du musst mir unbedingt den Gefallen tun mich Tante zu nennen. Ich kann's gar nicht glauben. Ich verleugne ja normalerweise dass es so etwas wie Schicksal gibt-"

"Und das zu guter Recht", warf Liz ein.

"-aber ich kann mir das hier nicht anders erklären. Die Tochter meiner selbst ernannten Schwester, die ich schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen oder gesprochen habe - in meinem Haus." Die Frau drückte Liz noch etwas fester und wie zur Bestätigung, dass sie auch da war, umarmte auch das Mädchen die Frau.

"In dem Fall freut es mich natürlich nur noch mehr, dass ich euch beiden kennen lernen kann. Ich habe vor, noch etwas länger hier in der Stadt zu bleiben und-" Doch sie wurde von Martha unterbrochen, während Jonathan ihr einen Blick schenkte, der eindeutig zeigte dass er wusste, sie hätte keine Chance dem Kommenden zu entgehen.

"Ach, papperlapapp! Du bleibst natürlich hier. Wir haben ein Gästezimmer hier, das dir absolut zur Verfügung steht. Außerdem willst du dich sicher noch bei Clark bedanken."

"Aber das kann ich nicht annehmen. Außerdem kann ich mich bei eurem Sohn doch auch noch demnächst bedanken, wenn ich wieder komme. Meine Freunde und Begleiter habe ich gestern als wir hier ankamen nur vorfahren lassen. Sie sind in der Stadt und haben sicher auch an ein Zimmer für mich gedacht und-", versuchte es Liz.

"Aber deine Freunde kennen dich schon. Außerdem würde ich es mir nie verzeihen die Tochter meiner besten Schulfreundin nicht unter meinem Dach wohnen gelassen zu haben, als sie bei uns auftauchte." Die Dunkelhaarige musste zugeben, die Verteidigung dieser Frau war stark.

Liz versuchte noch verzweifelt nach Worten zu suchen, mit denen sie ihr entgegentreten könnte, doch fand sie keine. So ergab sie sich ihrem Schicksal mit einem ergebenen Seufzer. Sie sah Martha lächelnd an und sagte: "Also gut" und nach kurzem Zögern hing sie an, "Tante Martha." Und in dem Moment, hätte nichts sich mit dem strahlenden Lächeln einer Martha Kent messen können.

* * *

Bis bald? ... Zumindest wenn Kommentare hier ankommen.

Eure

Neko of despair


End file.
